In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a molded plastic package closure and labeling construction that may be wrapped about gathered packaging material to retain the material in a closed condition and provide labeling information relating to the package contents.
Many products, and in particular food products, are packaged in flexible bags or containers. These containers are accessible through the open top of the flexible bag. The bag, however, is typically maintained at the relevant retail outlet in a closed condition by means of a twist tie or other closure device, such as a band, or in some instances, a plastic locking tag. Such means for closure and sealing of a package are convenient and useful. Thus, over the years, various types of bag closure mechanisms have been disclosed, including the devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 712,765; U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,391; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,702; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,778. However, such closure devices often do not include a means for individually labeling each and every container with information relating to the contents of the container or bag.
Despite the various options for bag closure constructions and ties, as they are sometimes referred to, there remains the need for a simple, yet effective closure construction which enables ease of attachment to gathered packaging material, tight retention of the material in a gathered position, and a means for providing unique labeling associated with the contents of the packaging.